This invention pertains to zinc rich coatings with improved solvent resistance and more particularly to compositions containing thermoplastic polyhydroxyethers, and organic dianhydrides. These compositions also exhibit enhanced corrosion resistance.
The automotive industry has a need for zinc rich coatings which have both improved corrosion resistance and solvent resistance for applications related to fuel and functional fluid components. Presently, only two package systems, such as, isocyanate-cured phenoxy systems can provide solvent resistance.
Inasmuch as single package systems are preferred both for economic reasons and for facility of handling, it is an object of this invention to provide a single package zinc rich phenoxy coating system having solvent resistance.
It is another object of this invention to provide a single package zinc rich phenoxy coating system which exhibits corrosion resistance on metal substrates.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a further reading of the specifications.